A Warrior's Journey
by Teen Warrior
Summary: An OC story. A new warrior comes to Jump City. Will the Titans accept and trust her?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Today was the day I would leave. I thought about how ironic it was. 3 years ago, I was taken by a Raylonian-a humanoid alien with superpowers-to the planet Raylon and was supposed to stay. That was when he told some other kidnapped kids(including my brother) that we weren't human. But here I was-free to go wherever I wanted, whenever I wanted. I thought about this while I laid down on a bamboo mat in a small cave located in Japan. I lived here with Jimmu, a Japanese hermit who trained me to fight with a sword. Due to my natural fighting ability, it took a year to learn. The two previous years of my life were spent on Raylon training with my fellow Raylonian and master Zelt. _Zelt._ My heart ached just thinking of him.

Jimmu interrupted my thoughts by walking inside the cave. He was a short man with black hair streaked with white and a mustache. Jimmu wore a red gi with a black belt and his sword sheathed across his back like mine, but mine was propped on the wall and lying besides it was my red sash. On his face was a sad expression. I guess he didn't want me to leave. We'd gotten close over the year. "Come. I made a breakfast for you." Jimmu rasped and I followed him.

I walked to our 'kitchen'. It was just a campfire with a spit. Besides the fire was a tea kettle, some wasabi(weird, we never seemed to use it that much), fruit, and rice. I poured myself some tea and devoured the fruit and rice. This was my usual breakfast and my masters always made me eat fast. Jimmu ate fast as well, but he usually swallows without biting. Today he seemed to eat slower and chewed his food. He NEVER chewed his food. This must've been harder on him than I thought.

After the silent breakfast, I put my red sash around my waist( it symbolized I trained under Jimmu) and swung my sword in its sheath across my back. I washed my face outside in a nearby pond. My Raylonian toothpaste was hidden among the weeds. To use it you just had to swish it in your mouth with water for a minute then swallow, where it cleans your esophagus and your stomach. It was the first thing Zelt gave me when I was apprenticed to him. He was like a big brother to me. I remember his kind brown eyes and shoulder length black hair. He was strong and tanned. But what I will never forget about him is that he had a warm smile that made you feel happy and brightened your day. Despite our cursed powers, he was always optimistic. Which led to his death.

"Let us go up to that hill so you can get a better view of where your going." Jimmu advised and I nodded in agreement.

We walked through the woods were critters chattered and predators paced, waiting for the prey. I got a lump in my throat because I would miss this place. I'd never forget this.

"Where are you going?" Jimmu asked. Strange, he never asked before. But that was Jimmu. When I told him I was an alien, rice came out of his mouth and then he shrugged it off saying okay.

"To the Teen Titans' Tower in Jump City. Fighting bad guys sounds fun." I replied. It was Raylonian nature to love to fight. It wasn't my fault and I felt guilty because peace was nice but fighting…oh wow. The thrill of battle, heroes of war, and the challenges it held. Even when I was human(I refer to the time I thought I was human to when I was human), I always longed for the taste of fighting. Jimmu was bothered that I liked violence even though I liked peace as well. "If they don't accept me, a friendly battle would satisfy me." I quickly added.

I hadn't noticed that we were at the foot of a 10 ft. grassy hill. We walked quickly up to the top. I didn't want to leave, but it was time. I had to be a hero like I promised when they named the kidnapped children on Raylon.

"This is farewell." Jimmu whispered. He had a terrible past in which his loved ones died and he was left an orphan. That's why Jimmu was a hermit. Then here I am, one year later, and then boom! I'm going.

"Good bye, Master." I bowed.

"Good bye, pupil." Jimmu responded.

We stopped bowing and I embraced my master. After seconds I gently let go and said, "I'll never forget you." I flew away.

"Be safe child." he responded. That was the last time I ever saw him.

After 4 hours of flight, I arrived at Jump City. The home of the Teen Titans where they kept the streets safe. I flew closer to the ground so I could just touch a skyscraper. Then I spotted a large building in the shape of a T on an island. I started to fly there excitedly with my heart racing. Suddenly I heard an explosion behind me with my keen hearing. That couldn't be good.

I looked back at the Tower longingly and then towards the explosion's location. I sighed and made my way towards the explosion as quick as I could.


	2. A New Hero

**I am a ghost! Ooooh! No, I am actually not a ****ghost****! I'm really psycho****! ****Well, here's another of one of the stories I made up in my genius head. **

**Robin: Are you sure you're a genius?**

**Me: YES SO DON"T INSULT MY INTELLIGENCE!**

**B.B.: You're actually psycho.**

**Cyborg: I agree with Grass Stain. **

**Me: Well, duh! Lol.**

**Raven: Starfire, you can do the disclaimer.**

**Starfire: Glorious! Friend whippersnapper does not own us! She only owns a bird that is very delightful!**

**Me: First of all, whippersnapper actually means 'unimportant young person' but I am VERY important and second, my bird can bite you! And I do own Planet Raylon, Raylonians, this character I made up, and a lovebird.**

Chapter 1: Endeavor the Warrior

Raven's P.O.V.

I sat on the sofa and sipped my tea as I tried to concentrate on my book despite the noise. I looked up from my book and saw what the others were doing. Robin was teaching Starfire about more earthly ways. I notice whenever she messed up they would both laugh and try again. My eyes drifted towards Beast Boy and Cyborg. They were both playing Soldiers vs. Monsters: Battle For Earth, Limited Edition. This game required one of their many game consoles, the GameStation 4. Zbox, ThrillConsole, The first 3 Gamestations, and who knows how many others. And I wouldn't even count their video games.

I was suddenly struck by a ridiculous thought. _How come I don't have anyone to spend time with? _I swatted that thought away. Normal people wouldn't hang out with 'that creepy goth chick". The last time there was a sixth Titan, Terra was pretty much hogging everyone and no one paid any attention to me. They didn't really anyways before. Besides, if I did, my emotions might get out of control and someone could get hurt. I didn't care about that thought. Seriously, that was the first part of this weird day. I resumed reading Eternal War of the Sorcerers.

Of course, that moment was ruined and the alarm went off. Everyone rushed to the computer.

"Trouble!" Robin said.

"At West Bank. Hey, it's Dr. Light." Cyborg remarked. "Haven't seen him in awhile."

"And when we do, he's doing something stupid." I remarked.

"Look, there's someone heading towards him." Beast Boy noticed and pointed to a white dot speeding towards him. The person or whatever it was seemed to be in a hurry and did not waste any time at all.

"Are they friend or foe?" Starfire asked.

"Unidentified. We'll have to see who it is once we get there. Titans, go!" Robin yelled.

I sighed, pulled up my hood, and followed the team to the T-Car.

When we approached Jump City Bank, Dr. Light was facing the unidentified figure. Dr. Light was grinning from ear to ear and holding large bags of money. Citizens and bankers screamed and fled the scene. I looked closer at the mysterious person and saw that it was a girl. The rest of the Titans noticed too and gasped.

The girl was carrying a sword and a green and blue plaid backpack. On her back was a brown sheath for her sword. She looked Hispanic but somehow I could tell she wasn't of Earth. Her short, black, wavy, hair whipped through the wind and she brushed aside a side bang. The girl also had little baby bangs that covered some of her forehead. Her mysterious, cobalt blue eyes displayed confidence and I could feel that there were many emotions in her but the strongest was righteous fury. I was surprised as well as my friends. They didn't know who she was and so did I. The girl wore white gloves and a black tank top. She wore gray pants with a red sash around her waist. Her white boots kicked a couple of pebbles out of her way.

So I did something that could either turn her against us or anger her or both. Without thinking I said, "Strange clothing."

The girl heard me but didn't reply. Her eyes were fixed on the large bags of money Dr. Light had stolen.

"Put those bags back in the bank or else." The girl commanded.

Dr. Light snickered. "Or else what, little girl?"

She had to be at least 16. Definetly not little. Dr. Light was clearly underestimating her.

"Or else this little girl will become your worst nightmare." the young warrior replied. She dropped her leather backpack and charged at Dr. Light, her tungsten sword in her hands. Dr. Light tried to blast her with his light rays but the girl merely let her sword deflect the attack. Blast after blast, rebound after rebound. A few times some of the light rays hit her but she just flinched as they grazed her skin, leaving scorch marks. Once she approached Dr. Light, the warrior sheathed her blade. The girl punched Dr. Light rapidly. I noticed she was hovering above the ground a little, which meant she could fly. Dr. Light tried to fight back but to no avail. The girl swiftly kicked Dr. Light in the chest and he slumped to the ground. After the defeat of the pathetic villain the girl started to pant and she looked a little worn out.

Dr. Light groaned in pain. He tried to get up but he was in too much pain. Slowly, he choked out, "Who…who are you?"

Our jaws dropped. How could she do that? Single-handedly. Yes, Dr. Light was weak and a sorry excuse for a villain and sure, she was tired but still. Even I was surprised. A ton of questions ran through my mind but none seemed to escape from my mouth. Dr. Light's question ended up being the most important out of all.

"I'm wondering the same thing." I said in my monotone voice.

"Same here." The rest of the Titans said.

The girl raised her head and smiled.

"My name is Endeavor. I have come here to destroy you."

**WHAT an ending! I'll explain about the name and Planet Raylon in the next chapter! I think you'll like it. This started as a strange idea in my head so I don't care if you hate it!**


	3. A Surprising Request

**Another chapter of a Warrior's Journey. I mostly wrote this out of boredom.**

**Beast Boy: Then play video games!**

**Me: [shakes head] Writing, creativity, and reading are good entertainment.**

**Cyborg: [whispers to Beast Boy] Loser.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Raven: Allow me. [Encases them in black energy and throws them in the ocean].**

**Robin: Wow, it's much quieter. Anyways, this non-creative whippersnapper doesn't own us. Only her ridiculous ideas.**

**Starfire: I believe the expression is ditto?**

**Me: Yes it is. And I'm NOT a whippersnapper!**

Chapter 2

Robin's P.O.V.

When a stranger shows up, beats a bad guy up, and threatens to kill you, it's best to arm yourself and not take it personally.

This girl, Endeavor, looked decent until she said she wanted to kill us. I thought she was decent [more or less] and so did the others. Except Raven. She and I had this connection and I could tell right away she didn't trust her. I had watched Endeavor fight with those strange, effective techniques and strong blows. Obviously trained by a master. The way she fought, however, was unique. Endeavor fought with fury, pride, and a will to prove herself. She looked like she wanted to see what we thought and get praise but also didn't wasn't us to think she needed it and stuff.

Endeavor smirked, then chuckled, laughed, and finally doubled over laughing. I had all ready taken out my discs and noticed everyone readied for an attack. Starfire was ready to shoot her starbolts, Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon, Beast Boy changed into a triceratops, and Raven lifted up some cars with her powers. I was shocked that she wasn't attacking and the rest of the team put back their weapons or went to normal again.

"I'm kidding! Wow, you guys need a vacation." Endeavor grinned. Her voice sounded easygoing and friendly.

And of course, she hit it off with Beast Boy. "Yeah I know! I've been trying forever to convince-" Beast Boy started to say but Star cut him off.

"Please inform us. Who are you and what do you wish for?" Starfire asked hesitantly. "Do you fight for good? Are you human?"

"Can we trust you?" Raven questioned, tense.

"Where did you learn those moves?" I asked. This was a good opportunity to learn some new moves.

"Are you vegetarian like Grass Stain over there 'cause we're meat eaters!" Cyborg informed Endeavor.

Endeavor held her hands up as if she had done something wrong. "Is there a place where we can talk before we put this lowlife in jail?" she asked, pointing at Dr. Light. "Like a pizza place or something like that?"

"Sure! I could go for pizza!" Beast Boy piped up. The others agreed.

"We'll take you to the best place in town." I added.

We ordered cheese pizza and pepperoni pizza at our usual hangout. Turns out Endeavor tried to be vegetarian at first but, like she said, 'tofu isn't the same as meat'. Everyone but Beast Boy agreed. Raven, I noticed, wasn't talking to her excitedly like the others did.

"You guys were right! This is the best pizza ever!" Endeavor remarked happily as she bit into a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"We did our part. Can you answer the questions now?" I asked impatiently.

Endeavor nodded seriously. "Right." she said. "Well, I'll give you a brief history of my messed up life. As I found out 3 years ago as I was abducted by some old dude, I'm not human. I'm a Raylonian from Planet Raylon, which is past your solar system. I got my name 'cause I always try no matter the odds. I proved that when I stood up to that old guide. Ever since then my brother and some other kids were trained by master of our powers. We fit in on Earth because scientists switched off the gene that makes our powers which is gotten by Raylonians's personality. See, this organization sent unwanted babies to Earth for ten years to learn about it and then they send us back. The organization disbanded in the tenth year because of financial problems. It took 3 years to get someone willing to get us kids back. I trained under a man named Zelt who taught me Raylonian martial arts and 1 year under Jimmu who taught me swordsmanship in Japan when I escaped Raylon. They let me stay on Earth but my little brother stayed on Raylon because our family gets money for the information about Earth. Any questions?"

"So you do fight for good?" Starfire wanted to confirm.

Endeavor smiled. "Sure do."

"Why do you smell like sushi?" Beast Boy asked hurriedly.

"Um, I don't feel comfortable answering that B.B."

No one had anymore questions. This was more information than what we revealed to each other in the beginning and it was amazing how much she felt she could trust us. I deemed her trustworthy.

"Can we trust you?" Raven asked again in a slightly defensive tone.

Endeavor looked seriously at Raven with an intense gaze and nodded. "You can."

"Why did you reveal so much about your past?" I cut in.

"You guys are the good guys. If I didn't show up you would've beaten that Dr. Light guy." Endeavor answered, giving me a playful smirk.

"Oh right." I blushed. I should've figured that out!

"I think it is an honor to have been able to hear about Friend Endeavor," Starfire told us all.

"Me too! I think she's alright." Cyborg said.

"Ditto!" Beast Boy put in.

Raven didn't answer and I was suddenly aware of why she acted hostile towards Endeavor. Raven didn't want another Terra. I didn't think Endeavor would betray us. She seemed nice enough but on the other hand, Terra seemed that way too. But I had to give her a chance. It wouldn't be fair. I bit my lip. This would be a very big problem.

"Can I ask you a favor? I've heard a lot of good things about the Titans and I was wondering if I could go 1-on-1 with each of you in a fight. Just to test my strength and stuff…" Endeavor asked. I saw her cross her fingers under the table with both gloved hands.

"I think we'd all like that." I said and Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

We all looked at Raven, who had just finished her pepperoni pizza. She caught us all looking at her. Raven looked at all of us, and finally Endeavor. "Fine. But I will be last." Raven sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"HURRAY!" Beast Boy yelled, pumping his fist in the air and he would've fallen off the building if Cy hadn't caught him.

"Are you alright, Friend Beast Boy? Do you have 'the mental retardness'?" Starfire asked Beast Boy.

Beast Boy blushed. "No! I happen to be an educated person, not a green idiot!"

"Could've fooled me." Raven muttered. Beast Boy and Raven started to get in a glare fight which Raven always won.

I looked at Endeavor who looked really disturbed for a moment at their stare down. After a while she started to put on a mischievous grin. Endeavor obvious knew the two teammates secretly had crushes on the other. There was plenty of evidence, like that time when B.B. had the courage to hug her on Val-Yor's ship. Not to mention Raven saved him whenever he got his butt kicked by the villains.

"Let us go to the top of the Tower and duel our new friend!" Starfire cheered. I always loved how optimistic and happy she always was.

"Right you are, Starfire! Let's go, Titans!" I yelled enthusiastically as we made our way to the Tower.


	4. Starfire vs Endeavor

**Yes! I started to write this again. I almost gave it up on it but I decided not to since it would be a shame.**

**B.B.: To YOU. Not to US.**

**Starfire: Friends! I think it is most delightful she has decided to continue this. Rejoice!**

**Cyborg: Uh, no. Why don't we just push her off a cliff?**

**Raven: I vote for Cyborg's idea.**

**Me: Aw c'mon! Robin's on my side, right?**

**Robin: Noooo. BTW, she doesn't own us! And we don't know her at all!**

**Me: HEY!**

Chapter 3

Starfire's P.O.V.

To go to our home, our friends that are boys went inside Cyborg's baby. Friend Raven, New Friend Endeavor, and I flew towards the Tower. She does not seem like a glorbag and reminds me of a larkebo, which is a creature on my planet that acts strangely and is very intelligent, not to mention secretive. I noticed Friend Raven did not wish to speak at all, so I decided to start a conversation with New Friend Endeavor.

"Friend Endeavor! Do you wish to know of our adventures while we fly towards home?" I asked.

She nodded. "Fire away." Friend Endeavor replied.

I frowned. "But I do not wish to hurt you with my star bolts but very well." I aimed carefully and her eyes widened.

"No! It's an expression. It means go ahead. In this case, just tell the stories." My new friend quickly said.

So I told her very rapidly of our adventures as Teen Titans. When we all first met, when Friends Cyborg and Beast Boy went into Friend Raven's room, and when we faced villains. I also told her of other adventures. I could not bring myself to speak of Terra and instead told her of the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil. I did no speak of the father of Raven either, for fear she might give me a murderous look which I am terrified of. I even told our new friend of the time we chased that villain to Tokyo and defeated his master. Timidly, I told her of the kiss Robin and I shared and she smiled widely. Friend Endeavor congratulated me and while I chatted to her, she looked at Friend Raven curiously. I was not sure what to think of this but I wondered if it had to do with Raven's hostility towards Endeavor.

I did not notice we had already reached the island of which our home was built on. Boyfriend Robin, Friend Cyborg, and Friend Beast Boy were waiting for us. I inferred that my talking must have slowed us down for we should have reached the island first.

"I apologize for my talking which made us take longer." I apologized.

"That's alright." Robin said, smiling.

"So we're fighting here?" Raven asked.

Cyborg answered, "Yup. We're gonna fight Endeavor to the death! Alright!"

"Heh, um, Cy I don't wanna die or kill anyone before dinner if you don't mind." Endeavor said nervously in a sarcastic way.

Beast Boy laughed. "Don't worry he's kidding!"

Endeavor put her hands on her hips. "So who am I going against first?"

"I wish to do battle against Friend Endeavor first!" I exclaimed.

She grinned. "This'll be fun." She got into an odd battle stance which looked effective. Her left leg was in the front and her hands were slightly open. I examined this and realized this could be useful for putting her hands into fists, shooting blasts, or grabbing her sword quickly.

We started to fight with just our strength and then when we had punched each other in the stomach, we fell back about 50 rogarth, or feet. I started to run towards her with my starbolts ready. Endeavor readied small white blasts and ran towards me. When we got near each other with our hands outstretched, the different energy exploded and a blinding light occurred. While blinded, I felt a rapid punch on a certain place of my arm which made my right arm go weak. When the light cleared, I saw Friend Endeavor firing blasts at me. I dodged them and they all missed. I started to fire blasts at her as well. My right arm-the one that got punched-was not very helpful. It was a little limp but it was regaining its strength. Finally, she got hit. Endeavor landed on her back and then stood up again. She grinned at me mischievously and pointed behind me.

The blasts that she had fired at me were behind me. They had grown bigger from the size of an orange to the size of a floknar, or maybe the lid of a pot. I gasped. They were aiming themselves at me. I turned to flee. They still followed me even when I flew around the Tower and when I went into the ocean. After trying to escape these strange energy balls, I grew tired and then they hit my body.

Surprisingly, they did not hurt as much as I though they would. It was, as humans say, 'numbing' and I felt like falling to a deep sleep. Or as they say, falling into unconsciousness. Boyfriend Robin caught me when I was about to fall onto the ground. "Are you okay, Star?" he asked in a worried manner.

"I am fine. That was a most interesting attack, Friend Endeavor." I stated and got up.

She shrugged. "My energy blasts can be stronger than that. The strongest are the color red. Other colors are blue or dark green. But the thing is, I need to gather a special kind of energy to use blasts so I can't use them in my next 2 battles or so."

"Shouldn't you have not told us that, smart one?" Raven sneered. We all looked at her and Robin gave her a look that clearly read, _Do not make her mad, Raven!_

Endeavor stiffened. "You guys would've found out anyways, duh. And I could always use my sword or Raylonian martial arts." And we all sighed with relief that they did not get into a fight.

"Dude! That was so freakin' cool!" Beast Boy told Endeavor.

"Thanks."

"Alright, well mind if I have a turn?" Friend Cyborg asked her.

"Sure!" Endeavor answered.

Friend Endeavor got into the same battle stance and Friend Cyborg smiled confidently. I wondered what would be the result of this duel. Who would be the victor?

**Bum, bum, BAH! This one on one battle will continue! Bye!**


	5. Cyborg vs Endeavor

**The suspense is on! What will become of the battle between the powerful new hero and the intelligent Cyborg! How will this battle turn out?**

**Raven: You tell me. I'm not interested in meaningless writing.**

**Me: Well, I'm not interested in your meaningless FACE!**

**Others: Ooooh burn!**

**B.B.: She got you good, Rae!**

**Me: Yeah! Up top! (high fives Beast Boy)**

**Starfire: Please, Friend T.W. Do not make Friend Raven mad.**

**Robin: I agree with Starfire. Raven will literally kill you.**

**Me: I'll take my chances. I'm a brave one. I own only my ideas and Endeavor. While I deal with an angry half-demon, enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Cyborg's P.O.V.

I usually kick bad guy butt. Now I think I'm gonna be satisfied with kicking Endeavor's butt in a good fight.

Even though she proved that she was a strong one against Starfire, I had confidence in myself. I was pretty strong too. But I knew this wouldn't be an easy fight. Endeavor was mysterious and I knew she had a lot of secrets and tricks. Dang, she was clever and sly. The first time I saw her, I've gotta admit I kinda panicked. We don't usually get new heroes and I was wary at first. Well, because of Terra. I liked the little lady, but turns out she was a traitor and gave us to Slade. I forgave her, but I didn't wanna have Terra back if Green Bean begged us.

"Yo! You ready?" I asked.

Endeavor nodded. "Yeah! So are we gonna start this party or what?" she called out.

"Bring it!" I replied and ran towards her preparing to give her a good punch. She must've anticipated the attack and dodged. I switched tactics, jumped in the air, and shot with my sonic cannon. Endeavor was knocked back. She hastily pulled out her sword and she looked real confident. That kinda scared me 'cause she had a plan. With her sword in front of her, Endeavor yelled a battle cry and ran toward me and avoided my blasts. _She's getting, closer._ I realized. Darn the luck.

Before I knew it, she disappeared. I looked around. How could I miss her? Muttering under my breath about my horrible luck(not the first time), I tensed and braced myself for the upcoming attack. What Endeavor did next surprised me the most. I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I turned around, she was standing there and grinning. She could've given me a good surprise attack which would've taken a toll on the battle. And here she was. Endeavor was grinning like Chesire.

"What's up?" she asked casually.

"Aren't we supposed to be fighting?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Endeavor smirked. "Well, of course we are. And I would not like to be standing where you are now, pal." She pointed up.

I looked up and there was…nothing. "Fell for it!" I heard her say and I felt a searing pain on my back. She had hit me hard with the flat of her sword. I was so embarrassed to have fallen for that trick.

"It's a good thing I'm convincing. Dude, I would like, have a major in manipulation like that." Endeavor said, snapping her fingers. _Just my luck_.

I punched her in the stomach and she hit the ground gasping for breath. Endeavor stood up and slapped my face. I was so shocked I barely noticed a kick on my chest which knocked me down.

"Looks like this is it! Take it!" she yelled and gave me a hard punch in my metal stomach.

Endeavor yelped from the pain and grimaced. "OW! Remind me to NEVER punch a robo guy in his metal parts. EVER!" She waved her hand and tried to sooth her pain my softly stroking her gloved hand with another. Her right hand throbbed.

I took a chance and tried to give her a good kick on the arm to end this. Tried. Endeavor regained control of her childish pain dance(whatever it was) and held my metal ankle. Uh oh.

"No." I whispered.

"Oh yeah." she responded back with a wicked smile. But it wasn't an evil smile. She spun me around and after gaining about 25 mile per hour, Endeavor let go and I landed at the feet of my friends with a thud.

"Glad I'm not going first." Raven said in her usual monotone when she looked down at me.

"B.B., you're next." I muttered weakly and got up with Robin's help.

He looked surprised. And frightened. "No way. She's gonna tear me apart! Let Robin be tribute!"

"C'mon, Beast Boy. I need to examine her moves and techniques." Robin said. But he probably didn't wanna get beat up like me and Star did.

Grass Stain was terrified. A hand grasped his shoulder. He whirled around and stood face to face with Endeavor. "Don't be afraid. It won't be that bad. Trust me, you'll do great." she said softly.

"Okay, I'll do it." Beast Boy said. He seemed a lot more relaxed and confident.

I raised my eyebrow at Endeavor. She mouthed, _Told you I'm good at manipulation. And calming people down with it is another perk. _I nodded warily. I hoped B.B. didn't get cocky and goof up.

"Good job, Cy." Endeavor congratulated.

"Yeah! You didn't die!" Beast Boy joked.

"Congratulations Friend Cyborg! Even though you have lost, it was a spectacular battle!" Starfire said cheerfully.

Raven gave me a silent nod and Robin gave me a thumbs-up and a smile. "Nice fight, Cy."

"Thanks guys." I said. I learned a lot from that battle and I hoped that Beast Boy would have a great time and learn. Although probably with B.B., learning wouldn't be a choice.

**Yes! Endeavor's winning 2-0. What is Robin planning? Will Beast Boy prevail? What is up with my socks? These questions will be answered in the next chapter!**


	6. Beast Boy vs Endeavor

**The fight is on! Beast Boy against Endeavor in an all out match! **

**B.B: Can I please not die in this chapter?**

**Me: …heh, heh. Sorry.**

**Robin: You'd better hope you die quick, Beast Boy.**

**Cyborg: Boo-yah! No more stinkin' tofu!**

**B.B.: (gasps) I'm so scared!**

**Raven: She's kidding, Beast Boy. I hope.**

**Me: Aw…you guys are a couple now! **

**Starfire: (notices the two blushing) How nice! Friend Author does not own us. Only Endeavor and this tale.**

Chapter 6

B.B.'s P.O.V.

My heart pounded as I somehow walked to the battle zone. Dude, I did not wanna die young without getting a girlfriend. But when Endeavor talked to me, I felt relaxed and believed every word. Now, I was nervous and figured I might as well forfeit.

"C'mon, B.B.! Show her how it's done!" Cy cheered half-heartedly. He probably thought I was gonna die too. That didn't boost my self-confidence. Only lowered it.

"Friend Beast Boy!" Star gestured me towards her. I walked to her and she whispered, "Do not worry. Friend Endeavor is strong, but hopefully you may find a weakness. She cannot do her blasts of energy."

My ears drooped. Even though this was pretty good advice, I didn't think I'd be able to find a weakness. "Thanks, Star." I muttered and went back to face Endeavor.

She studied me warily, unlike what she'd done with Star and Cy. "You ready?" Endeavor asked me.

I wanted to say no, but there was no point. "I guess."

Endeavor got into her strange battle stance and focused her attention on me. I gulped and got ready too.

"HA!" she yelled and flew towards me speedily. I turned into a horse(for no reason, I just panicked). Endeavor feinted to the left and then went to the right and landed on my back. I tried to buck her off, but to no avail. She kept on hanging on to my mane. I turned into a dragonfly and Endeavor fell on the ground on her butt. She scrambled to her feet but at that moment I charged at her as a bull. Endeavor flew in the air from the impact and landed on her back, groaning. _Was I winning?_

I took advantage of the moment and changed into an anaconda. I slithered towards her and wrapped myself around her(yeah, it sounds wrong but that's what I did). I tightened my grip and she yelped in pain. Endeavor glared at me and I squeezed even harder. Her eyes flashed red for a moment, and then I just looked at her if to say, _Give up and the pain will stop. _Endeavor shook her head. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. My grip became tighter and tighter. Endeavor had a pained expression plastered on her face. Suddenly, red energy outlined her body. Endeavor screamed and she pushed her way out of my grip. I changed into a chimp and she wrestled me, the red energy gone. I think it was just to give Endeavor some extra strength. We were even. Sorta. My muscles began to ache from wrestling her. My body was also hurting too. Blow after blow, my strength was nearly reduced to nothing.

Endeavor did a back flip to get away from me. Fear flashed in her eyes. Was she scared? Of ME? "Ready to give up?" she asked.

I did a weak laugh as I stood up. Pain shot through my body. I grit my teeth to keep from screaming. "N-No way. I'm fine. You?"

"Actually, I'm just getting started." Endeavor replied. But I could see right through her lie. She didn't look much better than I did.

I quickly changed into a kangaroo and sprang towards her. Endeavor braced herself for an attack and put on a defensive stance. I kicked her and she staggered back. I morphed into a hornet and started to sting her. Endeavor let out a cry of pain. Her eyes flashed red again and she gave me a hard roundhouse kick that sent me flying to the ocean.

I changed into a dolphin and went back to shore, where the other Titans were standing. Endeavor limped to them.

Robin asked, "Raven, can you heal her? I need to fight her when she's at full strength."

Raven scowled and gave him a silent nod. She went to work. I saw an expression of relief slowly form on Endeavor's face. When Raven was done, she went to go somewhere else but Endeavor gripped her arm. "Thanks." she said, smiling. Raven pulled away and went to go stand next to Starfire. A frown quickly replaced her smile. Endeavor looked a little offended and looked away.

"Good job, B.B." Cy congratulated. "You nearly had her there."

"Thanks Cy." I said. I still wondered what a close call that was for Endeavor. And what was with that glowing eyes thing?

Starfire asked, "So Robin. You will be doing the next battle with Endeavor?"

"Yeah. You ready?" he asked Endeavor.

She shrugged. "Yup."

"Good. Now let's start."

**She won! Why did her eyes glow red? Why did Endeavor have fear in her eyes? Read next time!**


	7. Robin vs Endeavor

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I gave up on it then I decided I'd type it again!**

**Cyborg: You suck.**

**Me: ? Harsh much?**

**Robin: You didn't update for months. That's so cruel.**

**B.B: Dude, I totally agree. You were all, Legend of Korra is better than Teen Titans!**

**Me: That's not true! I can't really choose between the two though. I just like the Linzin pairing!**

**Starfire: I thought you liked BBxRae!**

**Raven: What is that?**

**Starfire: *gasps* I've said too much! T.W. does not own us! **Chapter 6

Robin's P.O.V.

I breathed in deeply and tried to relax. I was going against a powerful opponent with superpowers, whereas I had none. But I'd be fine. It wasn't for the kill, and Endeavor seemed friendly enough that she wasn't going to maim me.

She cracked her knuckles and held two bright orbs of energy in her palms. "Ready, Bird Boy?"

"Whenever you are." I replied, getting my bo staff.

Endeavor jumped high into the air and shot the blasts at me. I easily dodged, wondering why that was so easy. Then it hit me. She was trying to see my battle style so she could use it against me.

I grinned in realization. "You're not winning this one." I said and shot my bird-a-rangs at her. Endeavor shot blasts at them, almost in a bored manner.

"Is that all you've got? I expected…more." she said.

I ran to her and aimed a kick at her face. She side stepped and I jabbed my elbow into her ribs. Endeavor gave a surprised grunt and fell on her knees. I threw an ice disk at her, causing her to be frozen from her waist down. She bit her lip and started to punch the ice. It was quickly broken into small shards.

I took the opportunity to aim a strike at her. Endeavor unsheathed her sword and parried.

"That's better." she growled. "Show me more!"

"With pleasure." I smirked and pointed at a bird-a-rang she missed to attack earlier that was right behind her.

She gasped while I back flipped away. It exploded, causing her to fly towards me and land on the ground at my feet. I pointed my bo staff at her throat.

"Was that impressive enough?" I asked innocently.

Endeavor rolled her eyes. "Not even close."

She fired a white energy blast at my chest. It didn't explode; it just pushed me back a few feet away, then it faded. She stood up and put her palm up to the sky. A blue energy orb formed slightly above her hand, getting as big as a basketball. It whizzed toward me, the buzzing sound ringing in my ears.

"A heat seeker." I muttered. I slapped it with my bo staff and then threw bombs at it. To my surprise, the orb got bigger.

She sighed. "Throwing energy at more energy makes the bigger energy more powerful, Robin. You've gotten yourself into a mess of trouble."

"Shoot." I said and began to run. The orb followed me, hot on my trail. I ran to Endeavor and threw an ice bomb at her feet.

She cursed. "Seriously? More ice?"

I went behind her and the orb was now headed towards the alien. Endeavor was hit with her own attack while I watched her come out of the smoke yards away, a triumphant smirk on my face.

"Nice one, Bird Boy. I didn't see that coming." she admitted, wincing when she touched a bruise.

"Are you okay?" Cyborg asked.

Endeavor nodded. "I'll live. So…Raven's next?"

Beast Boy whispered, "Good luck. She's way powerful. More powerful than Robin."

"I hope so, 'cause that wouldn't be fun if she wasn't." she murmured back.

I frowned. "Where you…where you deliberately going easy on me?"

"Well, let's just say if I use all my power, it wouldn't be pretty." Endeavor said, trying to evade a clear answer.

Raven scowled. "Really tells us a lot."

She clenched her hands into fists. "Maybe you'll learn in time. Let's just get our battle over with, Sunshine."

"I plan on that, freak show."

"Please try not to do the 'kill' to each other." Star pleaded. "Endeavor is already slightly hurt and Raven is quite angry. Do not lose control."

I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Starfire. They'll be fine."

**3-1 Endeavor! Next time, the chapter will be longer and things start getting interesting…**


	8. Raven vs Endeavor

**Raven vs. Endeavor! I wonder who will win…**

**Raven: Obviously, I will. Why did you make me hate her anyway?**

**Me: You should know. You're the one who hates her!**

**B.B.: 0_0'**

**Cyborg: You don't make sense, weirdo.**

**Me: I know. Sometimes I scare people.**

**Starfire: *nods in agreement***

**Robin: She doesn't own us, by the way. Here's the story!**

Chapter 7

Endeavor's P.O.V.

Honestly, I was terrified.

I didn't like being terrified, especially because I rarely was ever terrified. Courtesy of tough, hardcore Raylonian training.

This Goth chick was seriously scaring me. The way her violet eyes pierced my blue ones, easing there way into my mind and seeing my darkest secrets and painful memories.

I knew that wasn't possible, but I still felt like crawling in a hole and dying because of the look she gave me.

Raven said, "Well? Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fight, freak show?"

Freak show. That didn't offend me at all. In fact, I kind of liked it.

"R-right." I stammered, losing my cool for a moment. The smooth, tough heroine persona I had had faded just because of one scary look she gave me.

I got in my unique fighting stance and took in a deep breath. Just then I felt a hard punch on my side. I flew back ten yards and got on my feet in a haste. There was something weird in my mouth. I spat on the ground. It was blood. That didn't make me queasy, only disgusted in Raven. So she wanted to draw blood. Fine by me.

I flew in the air and she followed. I took my sword out of its sheath and it glowed a dull blue. I swung, even though she wasn't close enough to hit. An energy wave was sent straight towards Raven. Surprised, she was hit and almost fell on the ground. Using that time to strike, I flew quickly there and slapped her face. This time, she fell on the ground.

"Well, well, Sunshine." I drawled. "I thought that would be harder. I suppose I should've expected less."

I saw her eyes glow a startling white and grinned. Now that she was mad, this might be much more fun. Although I had to be really careful. I had way too much strength and if I let go even just the tiniest bit, someone could get hurt. I don't mean little-paper-cut hurt. I mean almost-dead-they-are-in-critical-condition hurt.

She swung a tree at me but I blasted it with green energy, then took the remaining energy to strike her. I smirked. There was smoke, and I couldn't see. But I did have a neat little trick. I could sense people's power energy. Power energy was, obviously, how much power you had. Normal humans had about five or six power energy. Surprisingly, Robin had nine hundred and forty seven power energy. He must have been trained really well. By a great master. I sensed Raven had a lot. About three thousand or so. I never checked my power energy. Zelt told me it was like looking at the sun. If you look at it too much, your eyes get hurt. Mentally, I would get hurt if I looked at my power energy.

I sensed her power energy for a fleeting second and then it was gone. I was confused. Did she know about my trick?

Just then, boulders slammed into me and knocked me down on the ground. They fell on top of me and I couldn't move. I hated feeling powerless. I tried to move but I was stuck between two boulders and my leg was hit in a sensitive spot and secured down by a boulder.

"Dude!" I heard Beast Boy yell. "Endeavor!"

"Don't you think you put in too much power?" Robin asked her.

"Is she alive?" Starfire fretted.

"I don't know. I can't sense-" Cyborg started to say but was cut off.

I screamed and my body became outlined with red energy. That was dangerous, but I had no other choice. Plus, I wanted to kick Raven's butt. Hard. She deserved it. The boulders flew off of me and the red energy went back inside my body.

Raven's mouth was agape. "How did you-"

"I am not weak." I snarled. "You're so gonna pay."

I brought out my sword and was about to swing. "Hy-"

I was interrupted by a beeping sound. It came from Robin. "Titans, Endeavor! There's trouble."

"Oh. Right." I said and put my sword back into its sheath. "Mind if I come?"

Once again, I flew with Starfire and Raven to the destination while the guys went into Cy's car. Raven didn't speak, only put up her hood and refused to talk. Starfire tried to speak with me, but I was too annoyed at the Goth chick. So we flew in silence.

We finally got to the destination, which was the beach. The guys came shortly after we did. I was about to ask why we where here when I saw it.

It was a big monster made of circuits and had blue electricity running through it. It had a black disc with red circuits for a face. It was scaring away all the people with its big ugly face.

"Overload." Cy said and readied his sonic cannon.

"He must've went to the Electronics Store before coming over here!" B.B. exclaimed.

Starfire examined it. "He must have the 'idiocy'. We can push him in the water!"

The monster-Overload-turned to us, half growling, half buzzing.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled and they all began to attack.

I was about to grab my sword, but I thought otherwise. Metal was a great conductor of electricity. So I clenched my hands into fists and flew straight towards Overload.

The monster slapped Beast Boy, who turned into an ox. He fell into the ocean.

"Dude! Not cool." he said, sinking beneath the waves and then turning into a turtle.

Overload grabbed Starfire who was in the air shooting star blasts at him. He threw her into the ocean and kicked Cyborg there too.

He was trying to get us all in the ocean. Hmm…

I tensed, finally realizing his plan. "Guys-"

But Robin and Raven were too busy fighting. Overload shot electricity at them, which made them fly back. Robin's back hit my arm and when we landed in the ocean, we landed way too close to each other. Awkward.

"Sorry." I muttered.

His face was red but he nodded and looked away.

Overload launched an electric attack into the ocean. I felt a stinging pain and everyone yelled. I should've said something earlier. That's why Overload was at the beach. He had a higher chance of beating us, but a higher chance of losing.

I flew up, the residue of the electricity still stinging my body. I flew quickly to Overload and punched him in the chin. He flew up and I yelled, "Soul Control!"

My body was highlighted with red energy, but it was more powerful than the little outbursts of red energy I had had before. It was more controlled, but it was cost me a lot. I aimed quick, yet strong punches at him while still in the air. When I was done, I jabbed my elbow in his midsection (stomach, whatever) and he landed on the sand flat on his back. A wave hit him and he decreased in size. I aimed a powerful blast at him A red blast.

He screamed and shrank back into a disc but I was still hitting him with my blast. The Teen Titans kept on yelling for me to stop, that it was all over but I couldn't stop. Too much energy. It was just too much…

"ENDEAVOR, STOP!" Robin yelled and Raven socked me in the stomach. I fell down and wheezed until the air came back into my lungs again.

"Zelt, Zelt, Zelt." I kept muttering. He didn't live long enough to tech me how to harness large amounts of energy. I thought if I did Soul Control this time, I'd be fine. But I wasn't.

I heard the Titans mutter worriedly and cast anxious glances at me.

"She totally disintegrated Overload." Cyborg muttered.

Raven and Robin's faces came into view and the last thing I heard was Robin's voice.

"You're gonna be okay."


	9. Rest

**Me: Another chapter! Yay!**

**Robin: Ugh. Give it up. I don't want to be in this story.**

**Raven: I agree with Bird Boy here.**

**Me: Aw c'mon guys. You know you love me. 3**

**Cyborg: Sure…**

**Me: :(**

**Starfire: I like you. A little bit.**

**B.B.: *snickers* Loner.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Go away, Green Bean. I don't own these characters, except the story and plot and Raylon and Endeavor and her brother, etc.**

Chapter 8

Starfire's P.O.V.

I carried Friend Endeavor back to Titans Tower and set her n the couch. I warmed a blanket and put it over her. She instantly snuggled with it. She looked very cute, in a little girl way. The tough alien was, in fact, a softie.

Robin checked on her a few times, then resumed tracking Slade. Beast Boy went to his bedroom to read comic books. Cyborg went out to do things, but he did not specify where. I also overheard him doing the 'arguing' with Beast Boy. Then, for the first time in many months, Beast Boy locked himself in Terra's room and refused to come out for anything. As for Raven, she stayed in her room. I heard her chanting and presumed she was meditating.

So I took care of Endeavor. Cyborg had told me she was just tired and did not need to go to the infirmary. I put a rag soaked with warm water on her forehead. Endeavor seemed to like it because she smiled.

Endeavor opened her eyes a little. "Where-?"

"Friend, you are in the Titans Tower. You may stay here until you feel better." I told her.

She groaned and put a hand to her wet and warm forehead. "How long was I out?"

"Three hours." I replied.

"Then I'm sleepin' 'till morning'." she muttered and collapsed on the couch.

I went to go to my room after that, so she could sleep peacefully.

**Short chapter, but only because the next chapter is from Endeavor's P.O.V. **


	10. Hurting More Than You Know

**Me: Hey…I wrote another chapter!**

**B.B.: NOO!**

**Me: Well then…**

**Cyborg: Get over it. You have no life.**

**Me: Why do you have to insult me?!**

**Raven: Maybe it's because we don't like you at all.**

**Me: :'(**

**Starfire: She has a sad face!**

**Robin: Yes she does. Here's the chapter. Kinda sad, though…**

Chapter 9

Endeavor's P.O.V.

I woke up in a cold sweat. Yesterday…had I really done that? No wonder I was so exhausted. I was on the couch with blankets on top of me. The windows showed that it was early morning.

Rubbing my eyes, I stood up and went to the fridge for a snack. I was about to pick a pudding cup when I heard moaning.

"Not…letting…you go."

It was quiet, but I was still sure I had heard it. I went to the hall and realized it came from a room. The door originally had a plaque, but I could still see who's room it had been: TERRA.

I quietly slipped inside the room. It was dark and dusty. Someone was snoring on the bed. I recognized the green skin. Beast Boy.

I approached him. He was sleeping on Terra's bed with a heart shaped jewelry box held tightly against his chest.

"They wanted to…give your room…to that stupid alien." he murmured.

It took all my willpower not to sock him in the face. I had to remind myself multiple times that B.B. was in pain. So I didn't.

Instead, I said, "It's okay. I'll-I mean-she'll get a different room. Don't worry."

"Terra…I miss you."

This reminded me so much as my life pretending to be a human. A few unintentional mean words, and my best friend was no longer talking to me. My heart ached thinking about her. "I know it's hard when someone's not with you, B.B. But you need to move on."

"Not forgetting."

"I'm not asking you to. Just…let her go. If she doesn't come back, it was never meant to be."

Beast Boy slept more soundly after that.

I went back to the couch and slept until Raven woke me up.

"Seriously?" I yelled at her, drenched in cold water.

She scowled. "Get out. You should leave."

"Too bad, Sunshine. I'm not going anywhere!" "What's going on?"

We both turned and saw Robin. His hands were folded across his chest and he looked mad.

"She threw cold water on me while I was sleeping!"

"I thought she had a fever!"

"Idiot, you don't throw cold water at me! I was freezing before you threw the water at me!"

"I don't want you here-"

"ENOUGH!" Robin shouted. "Endeavor, I'm sorry about that. I'll get Cyborg to make you a warm breakfast. Raven, we need to talk. Now."

She stormed into the hall, not before shooting me a glance that read, _I'll get you for that._

I stuck out my tongue at her, which was probably not the smartest thing I've ever done. She used her powers to lift a pillow and smacked me on the head, then she put it down. Robin was walking ahead of her, so he didn't see.

Fine. Just…fine. I'll get used to it.

A flash of memories came at that moment.

Me getting bullied, me finally fighting back, only to realize my best friend was behind at the taunting and teasing and hurting. I became bitter, then like _her_ until I stopped but it was too late because everyone hated me and then I was alone and no one would help and then I was gone…

I shook my head, banishing the memories to the back of my mind. I didn't want to be hurt anymore. Raven was going to be like _her. _

I didn't want that.

Cyborg waved his robot hand in front of my face. "Earth to alien!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Cyborg."

"Hey 'Deavor. So why is Robin mad at Rae?"

"We had a little…spat."

He nodded in understanding. "I get it."

_No you don't._ I wanted to tell him. _You don't know how it is to look at their hateful faces and sit alone at lunch everyday and have no one to love you…_

"So you up for waffles?" Cy asked me.

I nodded and sat down.

Starfire came a few minutes later, her usual bubbly self. "Hello friends! This is a wondrous morning, is it not?"

_It's not. Look at me, I'm soaked to the skin. Parts of me are wet that I didn't know could get wet._

She gasped. "Friend, you are wet!"

"Courtesy of Sunshine." I murmured and looked at the floor, trying to control my emotions. It was hard, so hard, but I managed not to destroy Titans Tower. I was using so much effort, I was sweating. But since I was wet it didn't show. She brought me a towel. I thanked her.

"Waffles are ready. Hey, B.B.! Just in time for breakfast." Cyborg said cheerfully.

He served everyone the waffles.

Robin and Raven came back. They didn't look at each other. Raven never glanced my way.

Beast Boy looked better now than when I last saw him. He looked normal. At least, normal for him.

Everyone talked and laughed, except for me and Sunshine.

I put strawberries and whipped cream on my waffles, pretending it was like my mom used to do when I was seven, when I used to smile sincerely. She'd smile and my dimples would show and she'd be happy that I loved it…

I gulped, afraid I was going to break down any second.

I wasn't hungry.

"I'm not feeling hungry." I muttered and left the table.

Silence.

No talking, no laughing. They stared at me as I left.

I went to the highest floor and locked myself in a closet. I took deep, shuddering breaths. I lowered my energy level so Sunshine wouldn't find me.

"Endeavor?" someone said softly.

It was Beast Boy. I ducked my head so he wouldn't see the tears.

Too late. He already did. He closed the door and put his arm around my shoulders. He didn't say anything. I didn't say anything. I just silently wept my pain out, because it hurt and it hurt a lot and I didn't know what to do anymore…

Silence.

**Depressing. Endeavor's life was hard, before she went to Raylon. An outcast, she learned to fend for herself. She doesn't know it, but her family tried to help her by giving her some space, hoping in vain she'd get over it. Her friends didn't know how to help. Her best friend is constantly referred to as **_**her. **_

**Review. For the lost warrior…**


	11. Confession

**Me: 'Nother chap. **

**Raven: …**

**Cybrog: I like waffles.**

**B.B.: I don't wanna be here. I wanna watch a movie.**

**Me: HUSH! YOU ARE MY MINIONS!**

**Robin: 0_o'**

**Starfire: D:**

**Raven: You terrified them.**

**Me: Lol. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10

Raven's P.O.V.

Did I really just hurt her?

I felt some negative and extremely sad emotions coming from Endeavor.

Beast Boy went to go find her. He seemed worried.

And the whole time, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were staring at me as if I had done the most horrible thing ever.

I didn't do anything to her during breakfast. I was just gonna ignore her. I knew that she was feeling mellow, then depressed. I don't think I did that. Maybe she was remembering something. From her past?

I stared at her waffles. They were untouched.

I still felt them staring. I got up and slammed the table with my fist. "Fine! I'll go after her!" I yelled. The toaster broke.

I teleported to where they were. Her head was on Beast Boy's shoulder, tears falling down her chin to his shirt. She brushed them away and just looked at me, pain evident in her eyes.

"What do you want?" she croaked.

Beast Boy looked uncertainly at me.

I grabbed her arm and teleported us to my room. She sat on the floor when I offered her to sit on my bed. That slightly annoyed me, but I brushed it off.

"What's wrong?" I asked, harsher than I meant it.

"Did they make you ask? It's okay, I'll lie and say we made up-"

"No! Why are you so sad?!"

Endeavor was silent. Then she started to sing in a sweet, melodic voice.

_And all at one the crowd begins to sing,_

_Sometimes _

_We'd never know what's wrong without the pain,_

_Sometimes the hardest ting and the right thing are the same,_

She breathed in and out, then started singing something else.

'_Cause you really hurt me_

_No you really hurt me_

'_Cause you really hurt me_

_No you really hurt me_

Now a different song.

_And I don't want the world to see me Cuz I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am_ She was crying but her voice was still steady.

_Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end Cause I could use some friends for a change And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again Some nights, I always win, I always win... But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know... (come on) So this is it? I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? I miss my mom and dad for this?_

She stopped, then sang softly,

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry But that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie_

Endeavor finished singing and looked at me.

"That's how I feel, sometimes. Lost. Life wasn't easy for me. In elementary, I was pushed around. Bullied. In middle school, I didn't let anyone do that to me. Instead, I did it for a while, then I realized it was wrong. They hated me, they did. I saw it in their eyes. They left me, and I was on my own in high school. Until I went to Raylon.

"I felt accepted. I felt like nothing could ruin this. I almost didn't want to come back to Earth. The painful memories were unbearable. Then it was just Jimmu and me. I liked that."

I didn't ask who Jimmu was.

"Then you were mean to me. More pain. I wanted to run away again. Then Beast Boy and I became friends. We both knew pain."

"I'm sorry." I said. "That doesn't make up for anything, but I really am sorry."

She shrugged and laughed emptily, drying her eyes. "'S okay. Now I just want my waffles."

I rolled my eyes. "You really are something, you know that?"

Endeavor gave me one of her trademark grins, her cobalt eyes dry and warm. She extended her hand. "Friends?"

"Friends." I said and hugged her. She was surprised, but she hugged me back.


	12. IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT!

Where do I begin? Let me start with this.

I'm going through some tough times. I didn't tell my parents about my account and I can't update to my wonderful readers. Thank you so much for supporting me on my brief but exhilarating journey as a fanfiction author.

I wish I could write again but I don't want to keep secrets again by breaking their fragile trust in me. I'm sorry for disappointing you guys, but life for me has been rough.

Finding yourself is the toughest journey of all in life. It seems easy, like in a story, but it's not. I'm in the middle of self-discovery right now, and it feels like God picked the hardest for me. I feel like I'm screwing up and not living up to my parents' expectations. I'm not, trust me. They didn't expect me to be who I am.

Again, I want to thank you and say that I am not writing again.

I'm sorry.


End file.
